This specification relates to data processing and content selection.
The Internet enables access to a wide variety of resources. For example, video, audio, webpages directed to particular subject matter, news articles, images, and other resources are accessible over the Internet. The wide variety of resources that are accessible over the Internet has enabled opportunities for advertisers to provide targeted advertisements with the resources. For example, an advertisement can be targeted for presentation with resources directed to subject matter to which the advertisement is relevant.
The subject matter to which an advertisement is relevant can be identified from targeting keywords that are associated with the advertisement, and advertisements can be selected for presentation when resources relevant to the targeting keyword are provided. For example, advertisements associated with a targeting keyword “basketball” can be provided with a search results webpage that is provided in response to a search query “basketball,” or a search query that is identified as relevant to the targeting keyword “basketball.”
Similarly, resources available over the Internet that are relevant to a search query can be provided to a user in response to the search query. For example, resource keywords that identify topics to which content of a resource belongs, can be used to identify web pages that are relevant to the search query “basketball.”
There are many different words or phrases, referred to collectively throughout this document as terms, that can be provided as search queries to request content that is relevant to the same topic. Additionally, some search queries may be provided by different users requesting content that is relevant to several different topics. Therefore, it can be difficult to select content for each search query provided by a user based only on the search query that is provided by a user.